


grumpy

by alex_the_plant30



Series: eboys oneshots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy - Freeform, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_plant30/pseuds/alex_the_plant30
Summary: alex is a vampirehe's a little grumpytheres no reason for itpoor baby just wants some cuddles
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott
Series: eboys oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	grumpy

(kinda based off of alex’s video; “We Watch: Couple Think Are Actually Vampire”)

alex slumped down in his chair next to james, once the camera had been turned off. he leaned to the side, resting his head on james’ shoulder.  
“you alright there?” james asked, threading a hand through alex’s hair.  
“hmph, hungry.” he said in response. alex wasn’t feeling verbal, especially after he had just needed to record a video with james (not that james was the problem). he was tired, hungry and maybe a little grumpy. there wasn’t a reason behind his feelings, he just felt a little needy. 

james nodded and patted his thighs, sitting back and signaling to alex that he could sit in his lap. alex grumbled again before crawling into james’ lap, resting his head in the crook of his neck, letting his teeth rub at his skin. 

“drink up, boo. i’ll let you know if it’s too much, ‘kay?” james said, rubbing a large hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. alex nodded, eyes shut. he dragged his tongue over james’ neck again, looking for the scars that he had left there last time he had fed off of him. once he had found them, he gently sank his teeth into james’ neck, piercing the healing skin. 

alex gently sucked at james’ neck, leaving a small red ring around the teeth marks. alex gripped at james’ forearm as james rubbed his thumbs on his hip. alex pulled his teeth away from james’ neck, then gently lapping at the deep holes he had left. 

“you done, al? wanna take a nap?” james asked.  
“grph,” alex grumbled, “okay.”

james smiled at the grumpy boy, who had now, curled up in his lap, his head resting on his chest. he carefully picked him up, before walking down the hall to alex’s bedroom. james lay him down, covered him with a blanket. 

“george won’t be home for another hour. stay?” alex said as he wrapped his body in the warmth of the duvet.  
“of course.”  
james crawled into bed, next to alex, before wrapping his arms around him, spooning him. alex sighed, pushing himself back into james’s body heat. 

“you okay there, al?” james whispered into the crook of alex’s neck. he grumbled in reply. 

"m'kay then." james said, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the back of alex's neck.

"jus' cuddle me. 's cold and you're warm." alex said before turning around in james' arms, wrapping his arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> sorry this was so short


End file.
